When I finally got my freedom
by DreamBubbles
Summary: This is a story of Roxanne's life after she leaves home to go to study in college. She finds out life's not as easy as she hoped it to be, and finds out she attracts all kinds of weird people. Seriously she is like a freak magnet, but hey, that just makes life more interesting! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Roxanne and this is my life, well at the moment at least. I'm not really a popular type of person, though I do have some good friends and then there are some creeps that just got their attention on me. Seriously, there is something in me that interest weird guys and I'm like a magnet to them.

Well anyhow. My life actually got interesting only in college, so I'm starting from there. Before college I lived at home, and my parents ware totally overprotective type of persons so when I moved to different city to go to college that was really the first time I had freedom in my life. Imagine being years in a golden prison where you are well kept - well they thought they were keeping you well - and newer ever were allowed to do anything interesting just because you were a girl.. Oh gosh.. I'm just babbling what comes to my mind and boring you out.. So, back to the story…

Moving to new apartment.

"Seriously mom, I'll be just fine. It's not like I'm the first woman who goes to study away from my home town.. And I am a adult already you know?" I was a bit annoyed for my mother to worry so much about me and I was kind of exited to finally being able to move away from home.

"And I'm not going to live totally alone either." I kept explaining to her to calm her down, like I had done almost all of the drive.

"But it's so long distance," my mom whined "what if you will need something, we won't be able to help you out straight away you know?"

I sighed. "I know, I know. And really, as I said. Not a kid anymore."

We drove the last of the car trip in a silence (well we were almost there) and I had to think my mother kind of had a point there. It was a 4hours of driving from her place to my new apartment that I shared with a roommate. But seriously, I had a trust in myself and there was no way I would get myself in a trouble so big I would need my mother for a help.

My head was humming from excitement. Seriously. I was out of home. I had been waiting this day to come for so long! Well ever since my mother remarried, and that had been like a - what - 13 years now? Only thing I was going to miss was my brother, but since I knew he was going to study too, I bet I wouldn't have to worry about him too much.

My new apartment wasn't going to be anything big. Two rooms with shared kitchen and a little bathroom with toilet, simple shower and a place that you could just maybe fit a small washer. My roommate was a woman named Hannah, few years older than me and she seemed kind of nice. I hadn't actually ever met her, we just once talked in a phone, but she seemed nice enough for me not to be nervous of having her around me. If I made it living home with my stepfather I was sure there wouldn't be any major problems having her around. It was still going to be way more freedom than I ever had had in my life. Of course I never said it to my mother that I loathed her new husband, how could I have? She was totally in his charms.

My mother drove to the parking lot and parked the car as neat the front door as possible. We had a trailer behind our car so I could have some furniture with me. I couldn't fit much with me, only my bed, computer desks and a bookshelf, few chairs and that's it. Like I mentioned before, I had only one room in my own use, and the other one was going to belong to Hannah.

My mother wrinkled her nose to the apartment. It wasn't something she would be pleased with, but hey, I was the one paying half of the rent (and Hannah the other half of course), so she had nothing to complain. It wasn't in the centre of the town, quite the opposite actually, but our school would be near, only in a walking distance, so it was convenient to me. And it was a row house, so I would have a little yard in summertime. Now it was all covered in snow. It was January after all.

After we had carried all the furniture and my clothes and other stuff inside my mom was making her leave back.

"You know I love you Roxanne, right?" my mom asked tears shining in her eyes. "I'm going to miss you," She said.

"Mom! Stop it, it's not like we aren't going to see each other! And you're making me cry too! You know I hate goodbyes. So don't cry, ok?" I hugged her a bit teary myself. I truly did hate goodbyes.

I waved bye to my mother and a bit of loneliness was trying it's way to my heart despite the enthusiasm I had towards finally finding out what it would be like finally living almost on my own.

**Authors note:**

**So what did you think? Seriously this is the first thing I wrote in English (never saw any point publishing anything in Finish, so we will se if I'm any good in this or not) so I'll really hope I won't totally suck in this. **

**I first introduce my characters and give a little base to the story, so I'll get to the plot a bit later.**

**Any reviews any suggestions are warmly welcome. **

**Love**

**DreamBubbles**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own any of the characters from Megamind movie or anything related to the movie (don't also know if that needs to be written here, put it in just incase). **

Chapter 2. First day and meeting my roommate.

I woke up to a complete silence. It was so nice. I don't even remember when was the last time there was no noise around me from the moment I woke up till the moment I went back to sleep. I had thought it would feel lonely, but no, this was a bliss. I just turned in my bed and silently watched the roof, not wanting to brake the silence, not just yet.

Today I was going to meet my roommate Hannah, she would arrive later this evening and bring rest of her stuff. Out of curiosity I had peeked to her room last night and she already had brought her bed, bookshelf, TV and a small kitchen table and few chairs. I kind of felt guilty of braking her privacy, but it was just one curious glance to my surroundings. She also had backdoor in her room and her room was slightly bigger than mine, but I wasn't going to complain. My current room as it was, was still bigger than what I had back at home and it had one window towards the inside yard and the window was next to the front door so I could easily see who was coming or who went by - if I would be interested that is.

I yawned and stretched out still in my bed and got up. Now the silence was feeling a bit too thick so I started to talk to myself.

"It sure is silent here. Well at least now it is. Wonder if Hannah is silent type or not, somehow I got the feeling she is NOT the silent type." I laughed remembering the phone call I had with Hannah.

She had seemed just as nervous as I was when we talked about our moving together, rental stuff and so on. She had collected her keys to the apartment first and I had paid half of the rent deposit to her account and she paid it to the rental company. I had collected my key on our way to the apartment yesterday. It had been easy task since Hannah had already done all the paper work, so I just had to prove myself by showing my ID card and I got the keys.

I looked my room and sighed. I hadn't yet opened any of my cardboard boxes and I would still have a whole lot of work before things would find their own places. Knowing me it would take at least a month before everything was in it's own place. Cleaning and decorating was not any of my strong points. As I opened one of my boxes that hold books in it my stomach growled loudly.

"Yeah yeah, I hear you, you want food. " I mumbled to my stomach. "There's nothing on the fridge so you gonna have to wait." I continued poking my stomach a bit annoyed since it had growled again and I started to feel the hunger.

So if I wanted to eat something besides the bread I had took with me I seriously needed to dress up and find a grocery store. I looked outside from the window and grunted. Seriously? It was raining sleet, the one of two things I hated raining.. Only one thing I hated more than this watery snow, was the under iced water that froze when it came to earth. Oh well.. What you can do? My stomach was demanding food and the only way to get it was to put on my winter jacket and start walking to the centre of the town.

Oh man I was soaked and my feet and arms hurt. Well, at least I was back to my apartment now. I had newer in my life had to carry all of my supplies for a couple kilometer to get them home. But hey, except for the overwhelming hunger I felt really good. There is something in the soreness of your body after good exercise that just feels totally liberating. I left my wet clothes to dry out in bathroom and headed to kitchen to put on something to eat.

I ended up just making sandwiches and hot chocolate to drink up. I petted my stomach and said aloud "It was worth waiting, huh?" as the warmth of hot chocolate was starting to spread in my stomach.

Next I guess I should have started to unpack my things but crapped a book instead. I couldn't help myself. When I found something interesting, it's always just one chapter more before quitting and there seems always to be a chapter more to read.

I was still reading when Hannah came. I was so concentrated that I didn't hear or notice that she had came through the front door before something hairy and wet stumbled to my feets.

"Ramses get back here!" I heard Hannah shouting, as I glanced to my feet saw a over exited cocker spaniel with a golden fur. This was definitely going to be interesting, I thought.

**Authors note: **

**Thank you so much for the reviews. It was wonderful to see that my story was interesting enough to be read. You made me want to write a bit more a bit faster than I was first planning,**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own any of the characters from Megamind. And I'm thankful of my reviews. Thank you Megan for your reviews. Makes me happy having them. And seems like I'm not sure if I have an error in my summary and first chapter. I mean after high school you go to college or the university? Or that's what I thought. And now I'm not quite sure if it's an error to say having degree program in college?**

**%&amp;%&amp;%**

Chapter 3.

I looked at Ramses and wondered what to do. He was enthusiastic little dog. I petted him and stood up from where I was reading and headed for our little hallway. I peeked from my door to the hallway and said "Hi."

"Bad Ramses, you know you shouldn't just run of:" Hannah said looking at the dog that still was sniffing my feet and trying to get more of my intention. "Oh my gosh! You're totally cute!" Hannah screamed out when she lifted her head to look at me. She dashed to give me a huge hug and kept talking like I was the little sister she never had and how we would have a wonderful time living together. I was blushing like a tomato. What was this supposed to be? Who acted like that around a people they just met? Seriously, how was I supposed to answer to that kind of behavior. I certainly didn't want to make anything that would make our living together be hard.

"Ok, mm, so welcome?" I mumbled, still a bit unsure of what to think of the situation. "How was your trip here? Do you have a lot of luggage? Need help carrying them inside?" I asked and tried to get her attention of from me.

"No, no need to carry. I just took a little bit more of my stuff with me. Nothing much. Oh and the trip was fine! Long drive but I stopped a few times. Care for a cup of tea?" She asked while already half way to the kitchen. I looked after her in wonder. I felt so small in her presence even though I was almost 170cm myself, well 168cm to be exact, but who's counting anyway? But Hannah was tall! I mean for a woman she was really tall 180cm or more. Her cocker spaniel looked so small now following her to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I would love to have a cup." I said as I followed her to the kitchen.

"I'll put on the water and you can take out the cups, oh do you have any cups? I think I still only have one in the cabin. Oh and I offer the tea for now. But for future you are going to have your own. I mean I have my room and my food, and you have yours. Private is important you know? Oh and I might sometimes have my boyfriend come over. He's such an lovely person, really cool, you'll see, though he don't speak much, a bit shy you know? Oh do you have a boyfriend? Tell me all about it? What's he like?" Seriously Hannah was talking much.

"Well.." I started a bit awkwardly "I don't exactly got anyone in my life, but I was talking with someone, but I ended up studying in a totally different city.. It's nothing serious really." Seriously why was I opening to her so much, I haven't even told my mom about him, let alone any of my friends, but then again it was nothing serious. "And don't worry, I use my own stuff and you'll have your privacy ok." I said as I took my own cup from kitchen cabin. "How long have you been together with your boyfriend?" I asked since I thought it would be a polite thing to do. I had a feeling this evening would be exhausting for Hannah asking all sorts of things and talking about her own.

It seemed that Hannah and I would get along, though I wasn't quite sure how to feel about her way of being so close to me, all cuddly and super friendly and yet pointing out of privacy. We kept talking and sipping tea and I learned that she had been together with her boyfriend for 6years already and this was her second profession she was learning, from previous profession she was a florist, but that didn't end up being for her. She was after all few years older than me. I didn't ask her precise age, you don't ask that from a woman. And to me it seemed that she might be 3-5years older than me. And I had told her a little bit of Tom with whom I had just talked with a month, nothing serious, just curiosity and we felt like we had some kind of possibility of being together. I didn't exactly have a crush on him, I just felt like he was a good man and worth giving a change to, though now there were 400km between us.

We were going to study a degree program in social services to be bachelors of social services and it seemed like we were on the same course. I wasn't quite sure of the profession when I applied to the school, I just knew I wanted to work with people and It was a profession that would provide work after graduating almost certainly and the possibilities were almost limitless.

The school was starting out on Monday and now it was the evening of Saturday, so we still had whole Sunday with Hannah to get ready for the first day in school. I must admit I was a bit nervous of the coming Monday. I have never been a social butterfly and I really wanted also make some friends here, otherwise it might become really lonely 3 and a half years of studying.

**%&amp;%&amp;%**

**Authors note:**

**Yeah, I know my chapters are quite short. But it makes me able to post them quite often. I can't wait to start about the school days. Introducing of all the students and teachers. And few other characters in time too.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Meeting classmates.

It was the morning of Monday and I still had 2 hours before the first class was supposed to start. You could say I was seriously nervous. Hannah had not yet woken up but I heard that Ramses had started to move after hearing me woke up. I didn't want to go to our shared kitchen so that I wouldn't wake up Hannah, so I started my computer and stared the screen. I was so going to be screwed up. Our school consisted 3 different buildings and all of them were in two floors: one of them hold most of the classes and only had different sized classrooms, other consisted library and auditorium and apparently also art classes and the last one had cafeteria, gym, conference rooms and school nurses office and who knows what else. This was going to be so bad, I really had not been blessed with good orientation skills. I was known to get easily lost.

I heard Ramses whining and Hannah getting up so I headed to the kitchen to make some tea to myself and check up if I found anything interesting to eat or to take with me to eat in school at lunch brake. It didn't cost much to eat at school but well, I tend to be a bit cheap where I can.

"Good morning." I said to Hannah as she walked from her room looking utterly marvelous. Seriously I don't know how she managed to look so cute (and yes we are talking about a woman who is taller than some men are) having her blonde hair messed up and in her slightly too big burgundy checkered pajamas. She had no make up and she did look more plain than when she painted her browns and lips and eyes, and way less more pale. But I genuinely preferred her looking like this. I had already pulled up my jeans and loose t-shirt and finger combed my shoulder length chestnut brown hair, my hair had gotten longer than what I usually had it.

"Morning, you been up long already?" Hannah asked sleepily, looking like she wanted everything but be up from bed. She clearly wasn't fan of morning wake ups.

"Nah. Just for a while." I answered while looking the inside of the fridge trying to decide what to eat.

Hannah on the other hand dragged herself to the coffee machine and started to make strong coffee. Wonderful smell of coffee filled the kitchen. I don't like to drink coffee but I do like the smell of it. After changing few words and making some breakfast as well as I made some sandwiches to eat at school we went back to our own rooms to get ready for school, well I got myself ready as Hannah rushed to take Ramses out before school.

%&amp;%&amp;%

I was running, I tend to leave too late these days. Just trying to get everything perfect before leaving. Checking and double checking I had my mobile, my home keys, and everything was turned off before leaving. Thank god the distance to school wasn't long so I was pretty sure I would make it in time. I was so nervous. I hoped this would be better than in high school. I really didn't like high school that much. It had it days for sure, but generally I just tried to avoid most people that in my mind seemed like too much work or trouble. Well I was a bit loner some times and I still had some pretty good friends, but I never been a social butterfly and yet I was genuinely hoping to make some friends.

I actually did make it in time and was a tiny bit early too. I looked the other people in the classroom. We were all a bit different age, well a bit less than half seamed about my age and then there were a bunch of older guys and girls, or should I speak of man and woman..? Hannah was already chitchatting with bunch of girls and seemed to be in her own element. I picked up a empty desk from almost behind the class and observed everyone. That's what I tend to do. First look where I am and what goes around me before I do anything I think would embarrass me.

I think there were about 20 of us. Most of my classmates seemed like just normal people, but there were some that stand out to me.

For one there was this gothic type guy that had a small black chin beard and was shaved bold and he was really pale, he didn't seem like a wimp even though he seemed thin and all but muscular. I think he was about my age. He was sitting near the door but not right next to it. Like he was ready to leave quickly but still wouldn't be bothered by the people who would come to the classroom.

Then there was another baldy that was older and had glasses on him, he had quite the frame. Tall guy not really a muscular type, but clearly still strong. He was sitting near teachers desk looking some papers he had taken out from his backpack.

Then there was this Mr. Perfect guy that already seemed to annoy me. I totally hated people that showed and gave the atmosphere that there is NOTHING wrong with them EVER. I mean nobody is perfect, so people who just totally seem like they are annoy me. He was sitting with two other guys chatting happily.

There was a girl trio that Hannah was chatting with. Maybe they were nice girls, I hope they were, because they giggled a lot together and seemed like the bunch of girls that in high school had a lot eyes on them in a good way. They also where quite young, my age maybe or just a bit older. One of them was black haired and had a really nice face, then there was one almost blond that seemed like any other girl, nothing outstanding in her, and then there was this one other that was blond like Hannah, she was pretty loud she was also pretty face with normal body but she kind of acted out and was a bit louder than others. I don't think I'd like her that much, but who knows, sometimes first impressions could fool you.

My attention to my classmates got interrupted when a teacher came to class, I suppose he was our teacher.

%&amp;%&amp;%

**Authors note:**

**I finally had it in me to sit and write. Roxanne now had her first impression of some of the co students. I haven't yet decided all of her classmates nor I have the exact number of student's in mind, but I guess that doesn't matter. **

**I'm glad of every review. Thank you for all who decide to leave a word or two. Positive or negative. Thanks for reading. See ya!**

**DreamBubbles**


End file.
